1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to home systems and, more particularly, to home systems employing sensors and communications, such as, for example, a wireless local area network (WLAN) or a low rate—wireless personal area network (LR-WPAN). The invention also relates to methods of timing for objects, such as, for example, residential objects. The invention further relates to timer apparatus for residential objects.
2. Background Information
There are a wide range of household tasks, including, for example, service or maintenance, that must or should be done based upon time. For example, some tasks are seasonal, such as changing furnace filters.
It is known to provide a timer on a microwave oven that may be preset to an initial value (e.g. 40 minutes). After being started, the timer counts down until the timer is reset or until the timer reaches a zero value. If the timer reaches the zero value, then an audible alarm is sounded.
It is known to provide a standalone “retirement clock” that displays days, hours, minutes and seconds to a user's “retirement”. The clock counts down from a starting value (e.g., 999 days to retirement) to show the user the remaining days, hours, minutes and seconds to retirement.
It is known to provide a touch panel on a microwave oven that lets a user set a timer to remind the user to walk their dog.
It is known to provide computer-based voice prompting and picture prompting for persons (e.g., needing reminders; having a brain injury and needing prompts; having a cognitive disability and needing step-by-step instructions).
There is room for improvement in home systems, and in methods and apparatus for timing.